1. Field
Embodiments relate to a memory device in which a buried area of a gate electrode is increased so as to reduce a channel resistance and improve a short channel effect, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the trend of an increasing degree of integration in the memory devices, patterns disposed in memory cells have been further miniaturized. Therefore, the channel of the transistor also becomes shorter, and thus there is a problem in that a characteristic of the memory device due to a short channel effect is degraded.